Confessions Of The Heart
by mottokawaii-kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha is starting to develope more feelings for kagome, kagome does to for inuyasha. but she can barely believe that inuyasha has feelings for her. and wut's going on with miroku and sango? P: IKMS
1. The FINAL Battle

june 31  
  
A/N: this is only the beginning of our fave hanyou and co. journey! and don't laff cuz this is my first fanfic (baka) lol!  
  
chapter 1: the final battle  
  
inuyasha, kagome, sango, kirara, and miroku had entered naraku's castle for the final battle. earlier, they left shippo-chan at kaede-baba's hut since it was way 2 dangerous for young shippo. ne waiz back 2 the castle!  
  
"naraku! we're settleing this once and for all!" inuyasha spat.  
  
"ahaha, don't be so sure that u'll beat me." naraku replied with an evil smirk.  
  
"keh! don't be cocky! OR R U STUPID OR SOMTHING!" inuyasha revealed his tetsusaiga ready to attack. kagome was behinde him but then dissapeared. "wut hell kagome where'd u go!"  
  
naraku threw a big beam straight at inuyasha it was quite fast and inuyasha didn't think he could dodge it. but a scream came to his rescue. "OSUWARI!" inuyasha smashed into the ground.  
  
"ka, kagome.." he whispered as the beam went passed him.  
  
"HARAIKUTSU!" sango through her haraikutsu dirrectly at naraku which cut off his arm.  
  
"baka-onna!!" naraku sneered.  
  
"KAZANAAAAA!" houshi-sama sucked in his arm so that it wouldn't grow back onto naraku.  
  
sango threw her haraikutsu again. u could say that naraku was pretty annoyed so he used his demon formed arm and through her which knocked her out.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!" miroku shouted and ran to her.  
  
"she was getting, rather annoying." he smirked.  
  
"kisu boko noshiri!"  
  
"WUT DID U SAY MONK!" naraku knocked miroku out with his arm. "2 out, 2 more 2 go." he smiled. but kagome was nowhere to be seen.  
  
inuyasha then got up. suddenly kagome reapeard. "inuyasha use kaze-no-kizu the same time as i use me purify arrows!" he nodded with confusion but wut the heck?  
  
"KAZE-NO-KIZU!!" kagome shot her arrow. naraku's eyes went wide then there was a big explosion.  
  
"inuyasha don't let go!!"  
  
"i won't!" he promised. then all went black.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"kagome." inuyasha whimpered. he stood up and looked everywhere. is was morning, the sun was shining, the castle was in ruins, and everyone was on the ground injured badlly. demo, where was kagome? she was nowhere to be seen, even naraku's body was lying on the ground.  
  
"inuyasha," miroku said he stood up with his staff. "we did it." he walked to naraku's body. "KOROSE!" he smashed his staff into naraku's body... then he dissapeard into thin air.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!" inuyasha screamed. sango then woke up.  
  
"where's kagome?"  
  
"i let go..." sango and miroku looked his way. "and now  
  
she'z gone... where could she be?"  
  
miroku walked up to inuyasha and layed a hand on his shoulder, "she probably didn't make it. but her plan saved us."  
  
inuyasha fell to his knees and punched and cursed the ground. "i let go! how are we supposed to go on now! she'z gone! and i can't do anything about it! CUZ I LET GO!" he shouted, punching the ground with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"inuyasha... kun?" inuyasha turned around hearing a familliar voice. it was kagome! she was dragging her leg with her arms. "inuyasha.."  
  
"KAGOME!" he ran to her and went by her side. "dijobou?" he held her shoulders.  
  
"you.. let... go..." then she fainted. inuyasha'z eyes went wide and had so much concern in his eyes that tears actually flew out of his eyes making a pretty.. yet (srry for this) depressing seen. his tears had a sparkle in them and fell to the ground.  
  
"i feel kinda sorry for inuyasha.. he must feel so guilty for letting go. and she is badly hurt." sango whispered in miroku's ear. "eh houshi-sama."  
  
"call me miroku, please." miroku replied. "she'll be fine she just needs rest and alot of herbs to heal her wound on her back, leg, and arm."  
  
inuyasha's ear twitched, "wut'z that monk? her injuries do look bad. we better go." inuyasha then picked kagome up and walked as the sun shone with sango and miroku behind him.  
  
--- short chap o well!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Time To Heal

chapter 3: after every moment?  
  
the stars glittered in the sky and all was peacefull. sango and kagome were still awake but the boys weren't. they were sleeping soundly.  
  
kagome was rubbing inuyasha's ear for a long time already and he was purring pretty loud. she thought he was already asleep but she was wrong.  
  
sango then decided to start a conversation, "so kagome-chan, wut r u going 2 do after inuyasha uses the shikon no tama?"  
  
"i-i dunno..." kagome replied.  
  
secretly inuyasha and miroku were ACTUALLY awake and were listening to kagome and sango's conversation.  
  
"i... i just wish inuyasha would like himself for hoo he was and stay as a hanyou, like, i like him as a hanyou. not a human, or a demon. but as himself..." kagome's voice shook with sadness.  
  
'kagome... i don't know what i'm supposed to do...'  
  
"kagome-chan it'z ok."  
  
"no it'z not!" she dissagreed. sango's eyes went wide. kagome began to cry. "he'z going to want to leave me after. maybe tomorrow! it'z cuz i'm useless now. but still..."  
  
'does she really think that! i would never leave her! and she promised me she wouldn't leave me!'  
  
"i love him." inuyasha'z heart skipped a beat. "after every moment."  
  
'kagome.. i i.. love u too...'  
  
'UH HUH! U DO LOVE HER!'  
  
'NO I DON'T!'  
  
'YES U DO! I HEARD U! CUZ I AM U!'  
  
'BUT-'  
  
'NO BUTTZ! SHE MIGHT LEAVE TOMORROW! GOT THAT! NOW MAKE HER STAY! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HEEEEEEEEEER!'  
  
after all the argueing inuyasha drifted to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
inuyasha'z eyes opened slightly and then he looked around to see.. see... NO KAGOME!  
  
"KAGOME! OH NO! SHE MUST'VE LEFT!" inuyasha panicked.  
  
"inuyasha, i see you've noticed that kagome isn't here."  
  
"WHERE'D SHE GO MONK!"  
  
"don't worry she isn't leaving right now. she'z under a cherry blossom tree."  
  
"WUT DO U MEAN ISN'T LEAVING RIGHT NOW!?!" miroku sighed.  
  
inuyasha ran out of the hut and sniffed the air for kagome's scent. 'she'z close' he thought. he then saw her at a blossom tree with the blossoms falling into the wind and floating around her.  
  
her hair was down as usual, but this time, she looked so beautiful to inuyasha. her hair swayed in the wind and she wore a pink kimono. inuyasha then walked up to her and struggled in getting words out for he was so distracted by her beauty, "ka-kagome. y-you l-look s-s-s-so, beautiful." the words slipped out so fast he had no time to stop them!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAA lol i'm so evil  
  
"inu... kun?" she smiled happily at him. "happy birthday." she then stood up and hugged him tightly. inuyasha did the same after. and they stood like that... under the blossom tree for several minutes.  
  
"y-you remembered my birthday? is that y your dressed up so .. eh?" the words slipped out of his mouth again.  
  
she smiled, "origato.. inuyasha.. sama." his eyes went wide. "yes, i would never forget your birthday!!" she let go of him and looked at him in the eye and smiled.  
  
'she'z so happy all the time.. i can't resist... i just gotta...' he smiled. but then somthing happened... and he never thought she would.....  
  
she kissed him on the cheek  
  
WOAHHHH BIG WOOP  
  
his cheeks burnt from her touch. and he blushed SOO MUCH! she then smiled again. and said, "inuyasha-sama, happy birthday." and handed him ramen. "i made it myself, just for you. it's my special resipe." he blushed even more. "i could never forget your birthday inuyasha-sama." she then walked away.  
  
with her kimono swaying and her hair. she then looked back and smiled at inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha fell backwards and leaned on the tree. 'kami' he thought  
  
inuyasha decided to go back to the hut.. to eat more.  
he looked around for kagome - but, she was gone.  
  
he gasped, "where's kagome-chan!!!"  
  
"since when did u call kagome-chan kagome-chan?" miroku-sama asked.  
  
"houshi... u don't suppose that there's somthing going on with them that has broughton inuyasha to become even closer to kagome!? IS OUR LITTLE HANYOU GROWN UP?!" sango gasped and her right eyebrow rose.  
  
inuyasha turned red, "keh!" and ran out of the hut.  
  
he sniffed the air pleading for kagome to come back in his thoughts. he was hopeless... a hopeless koibito looking around for his koi.  
  
"KAGOME!!" he ran to the well and saw her at the lip of the well just sitting there talking to herself. he hid behind a bush.  
  
"wut am i supposed to do... the jewel shards were the reason i was supposed to come here.. but there's more." inuyasha gasped. "there's more of course... how stupid am i! kagome, come back to ur scences!" she slapped herself. "ok... there's more of course... there's... inu..yasha. wut am i thinking! he doesn't love me! he would never love me! he loves kikyo! but still... his presents keeps me here... but still his presents usually runs off to kikyo.. that's wut keeps him going to her." she sighed  
  
"kikyo.."  
  
"kagome..." he whispered so she couldn't hear. "i-i'm afraid to tell u that ..."  
  
in another bush:  
  
"HE WUT!"  
  
"SHUT UP SHIPPO!" sango wacked him.  
  
"we just gotta give inuyasha a push! i swear! i love watching little love scenes, but not in slow motion! LET'S GET SOME ACTION!"  
  
sango punched houshi, "HOUSHI-SAMA! HENTAI!"  
  
"o my dear sango..." he raised her face by pushing up with his fingers, "it's only cause that's how i imagine you and i together."  
  
shippo sighed and shook his head.  
  
sango blushed, "here we go again." she murmured.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"it's time i leave now.... inuyasha will hate me.. i didn't even say goodbye... and my wounds are not fully healed yet..." she rubbed her legs and then her elbow. "but i don't want to leave... but..."  
  
everyone gasped!  
  
"i have too..." she was about to jump into the well but she started crying. "why am i so stupid! BUT I HAVE TOO! CUZ INUYASHA DUZN'T LOVE ME! i have to run away from him... from this... from the shikon jewel... from kikyo! kikyo! dam! i forgot about that!" she looked at the scenery around her. it was beautiful,  
  
'i wonder if it looks like this in present tokyo?' she sighed, 'not a chance.'"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"  
  
she slapped herself even harder. "ouch... that hurt..." she frowned. "sango, my sister."  
  
sango looked like she was about to cry, to lose another of her friends and family.  
  
"shippo, my adopted son."  
  
shippo held his father close to him and weeped in his fur.  
  
"miroku... miroku??"  
  
"HAHAHA NOTHING FOR U LECH!"  
  
"shippo-chan, please do not interrupt this important time." miroku warned.  
  
"hai, this is a motto motto important situation." sango-chan said softly.  
  
"of course it is! she'z discribing how wonderful i am!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
BUSHIN!  
  
sango slapped miroku in the face twice as hard as she would usually, and shippo-chan used bushin on miroku.  
  
"where was i... o yeh miroku... heh got a little zoned out. miroku, though the lech -"  
  
sango and shippo giggled.  
  
"yes the hentai -"  
  
inuyasha's eye was twitching.  
  
"the womanizer... aka, the person hoo usually charms lady'z into bed just to soon be dumped..."  
  
sango'z eye twitched.  
  
"but still... the monk that was very silly and made me laugh."  
  
everyone's eye twitched except for miroku. "see! i told u! demo, she forgot to mention how sexy i -"  
  
sango took her haraikutsu and smashed miroku 2 the ground. "SHUT UP U INSENSITIVE BAKA HENTAI!"  
  
"mouuuu, sango aren't we a little touchy?" shippo began. "have'n some feelingz for miro-"  
  
sango threw shippo back to the village.  
  
"woahh, wut kinda cloud is that O.o" LOL it was shippo. "well... syonara... itsumo... i have to leave..."  
  
"even after every moment." inuyasha plopped out from the tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!" sango gasped.  
  
"common get some action! a little li-" sango smashed him. "fine fine," he said in a girly voice, "INUYASHA!" mimicking sango.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"WUT THE HELL SHIPPO! UR BACK!"  
  
"well miroku i am a mysterious kitsune." shippo said mysteriously to match his line.  
  
"inuyasha!" kagome gasped, the group gasped and stared at inuyasha and kagome. "wut r u doing here!"  
  
"WUT AM I DOING HERE!" he was so mad that it was like a guy on pms.  
  
(A/W: srry ruined the moment.. lol!)  
  
"i'm.. i'm -" kagome studdered.  
  
"LEAVING!?" inuyasha shouted back at her.  
  
kagome cupped her hands together and brought then to her heart which was beating at a rapid speed. "it'z my choice ya know! BUTT OUT OF MY OWN BUISSNESS!" her personality changed.  
  
"YOUR BUISSNESS! YOUR BUISSNESS!" he ran up to her and grabed her by the shoulders to steady her, but then grabbed her into an embrace. she was shaking, she was sad. inuyasha could smell her. she was tense, she was confused.  
  
" i don't know wut to do..."  
  
"wut do you mean kagome?"  
  
"finally! they better get together or else i'm permanantly pissed off!" sango said in a determind voice.  
  
"really? if they don't we'll just set them up for the longest time that they'll have to get together." .  
  
shippo'z eye twitched. "you people shouldn't get involved. u should be involved (of course) in your own buissness."  
  
"wut do you mean our buissness?" sango began. she looked at miroku and miroku looked at her.  
  
"ya know! u guyz should fall inlove and get married and be shooting kazillion babies out ur -"  
  
miroku smashed him, "SHIPPO SHUTUP!"  
  
sango then butted in, "U R SUCHA IDIOT! U BAKA KITSUNE!"  
  
everyone looked back at kagome and inuyasha.  
  
"i mean... wut to do here. the shardz.. almost completeing the shikon jewel..."  
  
"shush... you just stay...here... with me" kagome closed her eyes.  
  
"but it really is my buissness..."  
  
(A/W: UH OH!")  
  
he shuvved her away. "YOUR BUISSNESS! YOUR BUISSNESS! YOUR BUISSNESS IS MY BUISSNESS U STUPID IDIOT!"  
  
"here we go..." shippo said.  
  
the words slipped out of inuyasha'z mouth and echoed through kagome'z mind. 'stupid idiot... stupid idiot... stupid idiot...'  
  
"I HATE U! U... BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she was now running towards the well.  
  
"HEY YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! U STUPID B-"  
  
before he could finish kagome slapped him in the face REAL HARD! and i'm not sayin some gay little slap, A BLITCH SLAP!  
(A/W: GOSH THIS IS NICE.... duz evil smile)  
  
everyone was frozen in weird positions. with kagome at the end of her slap, inuyasha's arms about to grab kagome but stood frozen with his eyes shot wide open and his mouth, sango stranglling miroku, and shippo... just normal shippo .  
  
UNFREEZE  
  
she went to the opisit side of the well and was now standing on the lip of the well. "syonara.. inuyasha... kun..." her face was filled with anger. kagome jumped into the well like diving on a diving board. inuyasha was frozen.  
  
"JOTO MATE KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" he was about to jump into the well when miroku, sango, and shippo came out. "WUT IN THE 7 HELLZ R U DOING!"  
  
"give it time my friend..." miroku stated. "u sure gotta learn about the woman..."  
  
"WUT DO U MEAN 'I SURE GOTTA LEARN ABOUT THE WOMAN!' LOOK WUT YOU'VE DONE 2 SANGO!!" inuyasha replied angrilly.  
  
sango'z eye twitched.  
  
"and i thought u didn't want it in slow motion.." shippo smirked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. After Every Moment?

chapter 3: after every moment?  
  
the stars glittered in the sky and all was peacefull. sango and kagome were still awake but the boys weren't. they were sleeping soundly.  
  
kagome was rubbing inuyasha's ear for a long time already and he was purring pretty loud. she thought he was already asleep but she was wrong.  
  
sango then decided to start a conversation, "so kagome-chan, wut r u going 2 do after inuyasha uses the shikon no tama?"  
  
"i-i dunno..." kagome replied.  
  
secretly inuyasha and miroku were ACTUALLY awake and were listening to kagome and sango's conversation.  
  
"i... i just wish inuyasha would like himself for hoo he was and stay as a hanyou, like, i like him as a hanyou. not a human, or a demon. but as himself..." kagome's voice shook with sadness.  
  
'kagome... i don't know what i'm supposed to do...'  
  
"kagome-chan it'z ok."  
  
"no it'z not!" she dissagreed. sango's eyes went wide. kagome began to cry. "he'z going to want to leave me after. maybe tomorrow! it'z cuz i'm useless now. but still..."  
  
'does she really think that! i would never leave her! and she promised me she wouldn't leave me!'  
  
"i love him." inuyasha'z heart skipped a beat. "after every moment."  
  
'kagome.. i i.. love u too...'  
  
'UH HUH! U DO LOVE HER!'  
  
'NO I DON'T!'  
  
'YES U DO! I HEARD U! CUZ I AM U!'  
  
'BUT-'  
  
'NO BUTTZ! SHE MIGHT LEAVE TOMORROW! GOT THAT! NOW MAKE HER STAY! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HEEEEEEEEEER!'  
  
after all the argueing inuyasha drifted to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
inuyasha'z eyes opened slightly and then he looked around to see.. see... NO KAGOME!  
  
"KAGOME! OH NO! SHE MUST'VE LEFT!" inuyasha panicked.  
  
"inuyasha, i see you've noticed that kagome isn't here."  
  
"WHERE'D SHE GO MONK!"  
  
"don't worry she isn't leaving right now. she'z under a cherry blossom tree."  
  
"WUT DO U MEAN ISN'T LEAVING RIGHT NOW!?!" miroku sighed.  
  
inuyasha ran out of the hut and sniffed the air for kagome's scent. 'she'z close' he thought. he then saw her at a blossom tree with the blossoms falling into the wind and floating around her.  
  
her hair was down as usual, but this time, she looked so beautiful to inuyasha. her hair swayed in the wind and she wore a pink kimono. inuyasha then walked up to her and struggled in getting words out for he was so distracted by her beauty, "ka-kagome. y-you l-look s-s-s-so, beautiful." the words slipped out so fast he had no time to stop them!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAA lol i'm so evil  
  
"inu... kun?" she smiled happily at him. "happy birthday." she then stood up and hugged him tightly. inuyasha did the same after. and they stood like that... under the blossom tree for several minutes.  
  
"y-you remembered my birthday? is that y your dressed up so .. eh?" the words slipped out of his mouth again.  
  
she smiled, "origato.. inuyasha.. sama." his eyes went wide. "yes, i would never forget your birthday!!" she let go of him and looked at him in the eye and smiled.  
  
'she'z so happy all the time.. i can't resist... i just gotta...' he smiled. but then somthing happened... and he never thought she would.....  
  
she kissed him on the cheek  
  
WOAHHHH BIG WOOP  
  
his cheeks burnt from her touch. and he blushed SOO MUCH! she then smiled again. and said, "inuyasha-sama, happy birthday." and handed him ramen. "i made it myself, just for you. it's my special resipe." he blushed even more. "i could never forget your birthday inuyasha-sama." she then walked away.  
  
with her kimono swaying and her hair. she then looked back and smiled at inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha fell backwards and leaned on the tree. 'kami' he thought  
  
inuyasha decided to go back to the hut.. to eat more.  
he looked around for kagome - but, she was gone.  
  
he gasped, "where's kagome-chan!!!"  
  
"since when did u call kagome-chan kagome-chan?" miroku-sama asked.  
  
"houshi... u don't suppose that there's somthing going on with them that has broughton inuyasha to become even closer to kagome!? IS OUR LITTLE HANYOU GROWN UP?!" sango gasped and her right eyebrow rose.  
  
inuyasha turned red, "keh!" and ran out of the hut.  
  
he sniffed the air pleading for kagome to come back in his thoughts. he was hopeless... a hopeless koibito looking around for his koi.  
  
"KAGOME!!" he ran to the well and saw her at the lip of the well just sitting there talking to herself. he hid behind a bush.  
  
"wut am i supposed to do... the jewel shards were the reason i was supposed to come here.. but there's more." inuyasha gasped. "there's more of course... how stupid am i! kagome, come back to ur scences!" she slapped herself. "ok... there's more of course... there's... inu..yasha. wut am i thinking! he doesn't love me! he would never love me! he loves kikyo! but still... his presents keeps me here... but still his presents usually runs off to kikyo.. that's wut keeps him going to her." she sighed  
  
"kikyo.."  
  
"kagome..." he whispered so she couldn't hear. "i-i'm afraid to tell u that ..."  
  
in another bush:  
  
"HE WUT!"  
  
"SHUT UP SHIPPO!" sango wacked him.  
  
"we just gotta give inuyasha a push! i swear! i love watching little love scenes, but not in slow motion! LET'S GET SOME ACTION!"  
  
sango punched houshi, "HOUSHI-SAMA! HENTAI!"  
  
"o my dear sango..." he raised her face by pushing up with his fingers, "it's only cause that's how i imagine you and i together."  
  
shippo sighed and shook his head.  
  
sango blushed, "here we go again." she murmured.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"it's time i leave now.... inuyasha will hate me.. i didn't even say goodbye... and my wounds are not fully healed yet..." she rubbed her legs and then her elbow. "but i don't want to leave... but..."  
  
everyone gasped!  
  
"i have too..." she was about to jump into the well but she started crying. "why am i so stupid! BUT I HAVE TOO! CUZ INUYASHA DUZN'T LOVE ME! i have to run away from him... from this... from the shikon jewel... from kikyo! kikyo! dam! i forgot about that!" she looked at the scenery around her. it was beautiful,  
  
'i wonder if it looks like this in present tokyo?' she sighed, 'not a chance.'"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"  
  
she slapped herself even harder. "ouch... that hurt..." she frowned. "sango, my sister."  
  
sango looked like she was about to cry, to lose another of her friends and family.  
  
"shippo, my adopted son."  
  
shippo held his father close to him and weeped in his fur.  
  
"miroku... miroku??"  
  
"HAHAHA NOTHING FOR U LECH!"  
  
"shippo-chan, please do not interrupt this important time." miroku warned.  
  
"hai, this is a motto motto important situation." sango-chan said softly.  
  
"of course it is! she'z discribing how wonderful i am!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
BUSHIN!  
  
sango slapped miroku in the face twice as hard as she would usually, and shippo-chan used bushin on miroku.  
  
"where was i... o yeh miroku... heh got a little zoned out. miroku, though the lech -"  
  
sango and shippo giggled.  
  
"yes the hentai -"  
  
inuyasha's eye was twitching.  
  
"the womanizer... aka, the person hoo usually charms lady'z into bed just to soon be dumped..."  
  
sango'z eye twitched.  
  
"but still... the monk that was very silly and made me laugh."  
  
everyone's eye twitched except for miroku. "see! i told u! demo, she forgot to mention how sexy i -"  
  
sango took her haraikutsu and smashed miroku 2 the ground. "SHUT UP U INSENSITIVE BAKA HENTAI!"  
  
"mouuuu, sango aren't we a little touchy?" shippo began. "have'n some feelingz for miro-"  
  
sango threw shippo back to the village.  
  
"woahh, wut kinda cloud is that O.o" LOL it was shippo. "well... syonara... itsumo... i have to leave..."  
  
"even after every moment." inuyasha plopped out from the tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!" sango gasped.  
  
"common get some action! a little li-" sango smashed him. "fine fine," he said in a girly voice, "INUYASHA!" mimicking sango.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"WUT THE HELL SHIPPO! UR BACK!"  
  
"well miroku i am a mysterious kitsune." shippo said mysteriously to match his line.  
  
"inuyasha!" kagome gasped, the group gasped and stared at inuyasha and kagome. "wut r u doing here!"  
  
"WUT AM I DOING HERE!" he was so mad that it was like a guy on pms.  
  
(A/W: srry ruined the moment.. lol!)  
  
"i'm.. i'm -" kagome studdered.  
  
"LEAVING!?" inuyasha shouted back at her.  
  
kagome cupped her hands together and brought then to her heart which was beating at a rapid speed. "it'z my choice ya know! BUTT OUT OF MY OWN BUISSNESS!" her personality changed.  
  
"YOUR BUISSNESS! YOUR BUISSNESS!" he ran up to her and grabed her by the shoulders to steady her, but then grabbed her into an embrace. she was shaking, she was sad. inuyasha could smell her. she was tense, she was confused.  
  
" i don't know wut to do..."  
  
"wut do you mean kagome?"  
  
"finally! they better get together or else i'm permanantly pissed off!" sango said in a determind voice.  
  
"really? if they don't we'll just set them up for the longest time that they'll have to get together." .  
  
shippo'z eye twitched. "you people shouldn't get involved. u should be involved (of course) in your own buissness."  
  
"wut do you mean our buissness?" sango began. she looked at miroku and miroku looked at her.  
  
"ya know! u guyz should fall inlove and get married and be shooting kazillion babies out ur -"  
  
miroku smashed him, "SHIPPO SHUTUP!"  
  
sango then butted in, "U R SUCHA IDIOT! U BAKA KITSUNE!"  
  
everyone looked back at kagome and inuyasha.  
  
"i mean... wut to do here. the shardz.. almost completeing the shikon jewel..."  
  
"shush... you just stay...here... with me" kagome closed her eyes.  
  
"but it really is my buissness..."  
  
(A/W: UH OH!")  
  
he shuvved her away. "YOUR BUISSNESS! YOUR BUISSNESS! YOUR BUISSNESS IS MY BUISSNESS U STUPID IDIOT!"  
  
"here we go..." shippo said.  
  
the words slipped out of inuyasha'z mouth and echoed through kagome'z mind. 'stupid idiot... stupid idiot... stupid idiot...'  
  
"I HATE U! U... BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she was now running towards the well.  
  
"HEY YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! U STUPID B-"  
  
before he could finish kagome slapped him in the face REAL HARD! and i'm not sayin some gay little slap, A BLITCH SLAP!  
(A/W: GOSH THIS IS NICE.... duz evil smile)  
  
everyone was frozen in weird positions. with kagome at the end of her slap, inuyasha's arms about to grab kagome but stood frozen with his eyes shot wide open and his mouth, sango stranglling miroku, and shippo... just normal shippo .  
  
UNFREEZE  
  
she went to the opisit side of the well and was now standing on the lip of the well. "syonara.. inuyasha... kun..." her face was filled with anger. kagome jumped into the well like diving on a diving board. inuyasha was frozen.  
  
"JOTO MATE KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" he was about to jump into the well when miroku, sango, and shippo came out. "WUT IN THE 7 HELLZ R U DOING!"  
  
"give it time my friend..." miroku stated. "u sure gotta learn about the woman..."  
  
"WUT DO U MEAN 'I SURE GOTTA LEARN ABOUT THE WOMAN!' LOOK WUT YOU'VE DONE 2 SANGO!!" inuyasha replied angrilly.  
  
sango'z eye twitched.  
  
"and i thought u didn't want it in slow motion.." shippo smirked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Fresh Appoligies and Pep Talk

chapter 4: fresh appoligies and pep talks  
  
"kagome... gome nasai.. i've failed u again.. i always do... and this is not the way i would like to show my love for u...."  
  
"inuyasha... i-" kagome was cut off by a passionate kiss. they slowly parted.  
  
"kagome.. i love you..."  
  
"kagome... kagome... kagome..."  
  
KAGOME!  
  
"HUH!" kagome shot up from her desk with her book filled with a little drool and her eyes that were shot open and threatening to close once again into a sudden sleep.  
  
"HIGIRASHI-CHAN. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS 1 MORE TIME! NOW READ WHERE WE LEFT OFF!" mr. tokomoto demanded.  
  
"i... i..." she poked both her indext fingers together. "i..."  
  
"you don't know where you left off?" tokomoto sighed. "we'll just have to get someone to show you where we left off and to explain to you wut it's about..."  
  
yuka's head shot up, then eri, then ayumi with excitement in her eyes.  
  
(A/W: figures the smart 1...)  
  
then.. HOJO'Z FACE WAS LIKE, MR. OPPERTUNITY! lol!  
  
"any vollunteer-" mr. tokomoto was cut off.  
  
"ME!" ayumi shot up!  
  
"ME!" hojo shot up!  
  
"ME!" eri shot up!  
  
"me." yuka shot up but was kinda blah in expression.  
  
"higurashi-chan, please choose."  
  
kagome'z head was turning right and left, back and forth. "hmmmmmm."  
  
yuka gasped, eri gasped, ayumi gasped, but hojo put on a puppy dog face. "inuyasha..." she whispered so no one could hear.  
  
"who higurashi? speak up." mr. tokomoto asked.  
  
"gome tokomoto. umm.. ayumi! " kagome replied happily.  
  
(A/W: SUCKAAAAAAAA! srry for the hojo fanz.. but gosh, he'z 2 nice... some1 normal.. HELLO!?!)  
  
ayumi rose from her desk happily and replied, "YOSH!"  
  
"ayumi, kagome, please go to the lounge and discuss your studdies together there. haiyoku!" he ordered.  
  
(A/W: WOAH! hitler... .)  
  
ayumi and kagome were about to leave the classroom when tokomoto said somthing, "oh and please stay there for the whole school day... kagome has to catch up on a lot of stuff and ayumi should be there to help her. o yeh, and ayumi u will have extra time to finish homework so don't rush with kagome."  
  
"hai," "hai." kagome and ayumi replied.  
  
ayumi slid the door open and then closed it after she and kagome exit the room.  
  
kagome sighed.  
  
"kagome, you've been sighing lately ever since yesterday. daijobu?" ayumi asked with concern.  
  
kagome'z eyes we're placed on the ground like rocks weighing her pupils and making her face there. she sighed again, "o.."  
  
"kagome! don't OH me!" ayumi stomped on the floor.  
  
"SHHH!" a teacher came out and closed the door.  
  
"don't tell me it's that, in-u-wa-sha boy!!! WUT DID HE DO TO YOU!" ayumi demanded answers.  
  
"it's inuyasha.. anyways.. it's not his fault though..." kagome replied.  
  
"but you shouldn't be at boys feet you know, HELLO! IT'Z CALLED INDEPENDENT WOMAN! it's like all the problemz you have with this dude u blame it on urself..." ayumi'z voice softened.  
  
"mouu, ayumi.. but it is my fault.. i shouted at him for no good reason..."  
  
"aww kagome don't feel bad.. i hope u guyz make up.. and u probably will cuz he probably can't forget you ."  
  
"mouu ayumi! origato me saimas." kagome replied feeling happy again.  
  
fuedle:  
  
"INUYASHA U GOTTA GO BACK 2 KAGOME!!!!!!!" miroku demanded  
  
"SHUT UP MONK! THERE'Z NOTHING I CAN DO, SHE.. HATES ME..." his voice softened.  
  
"inuyasha commmon she loves u and i know u have the same feelingz for her!" sango pointed out!  
  
"i.. i.. don't know wut ur talking about!"  
  
"my ass inuyasha!" sango sighed. "inuyasha kagome loves u so much... and this is how u treat her..." sango and miroku walked away together.  
  
"JOTO MATE SANGO TELL ME WUT 2 DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
but it was 2 late...  
  
"houshi-sama... u think kagome and inuyasha will get back together and kagome will come back again..."  
  
"miroku please my sweet sango.." she blushed, "hopefully she will.. faith will dicide. just like on wut will happen in our future..."  
  
"o-our future? ho- i mean miroku-kun.. wut do u mean?"  
  
"sango how long have i known u?"  
  
"2 years now i suppose..."  
  
"and we're definately close in a way hai??"  
  
"i.." she was blushing and studdering and was about 2 snap soon!  
  
"sango... i need to tell you somthing... i really... really... love..."  
  
sangoz heart was beating rapidly.  
  
"i really do love yo-"  
  
"houshi sama..."  
  
"AND WUT DO WE HAVE HERE?!!!!!!!" shippo pointed them out.  
  
miroku threw shippo-chan back 2 the village.. or even a little farther! :O SOME1Z TOUCHY!  
  
he then faced sango and held her waste and pulled her close to his body. sango'z eyes were shedding tears already.  
  
"sango..." he kisu her on the edge of her cheek.  
  
sango closed her eyes, "houshi sama..."  
  
he teased her with butterfly kisses at the edge of her lips.  
  
but then suddenly she stopped that by finally pushing her lips to his. miroku'z eyes went wide  
  
sango put her arms to his kneck and then it ended. "miroku sama..." she raised herself on her tippy toes and kissed him at the edge of his cheek. miroku was enjoying it, WELL OF COURSE IT'Z MIROKU!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
inuyasha ran to the well and jumped down. "kagome.." he whispered. as he ran to the house. "KAGOME?!?!?" at the top of his lungs.  
  
"o kagome isn't here. she seemed pretty depressed tho. she was crying last night tho. but the school is straight ahead, take a right then go left."  
  
"thanx higerashi-san!" he ran out the door.  
  
he was waiting.. and waiting.. untill the bell rang. he saw all these ppl coming out and kagomez scent was to confusing to catch with all the other people around there. then he saw her- depressed, hair messed, and her eyes red. "kagome.." he whispered.  
  
he ran to her, "kagome!"  
  
"inuyasha.." kagome whispered. "where'd u get those clothes?"  
  
"you're mom " inuyasha replied rubbing his head, "kagome i'm so." he just couldn't say it!  
  
"ne inuyasha... i understand that ur sorry.. but somtimes u can be sucha big jerk!" she snapped at him.  
  
"e-," he burst out laughing.  
  
"mou inuyasha?? don't make fun of me.." she blushed.  
  
inuyasha blushed, "i'm not it's just that u r kawaii when ur ma-" he stopped and stood still on wut he had said.  
  
kagome stared at him.  
  
inuyasha stared at her.  
  
after the stareing kagome'z eye twitched.  
  
"mou inuyasha-kun?"  
  
"keh, let's go."  
  
kagome smiled. "mouuuu inuyasha tell me!!!"  
  
"i don't wanna..." he sounded like a little distressed kid!  
  
kagome then stepped infront of him with puppy dog eyes, "please..."  
  
"i said..."  
  
"ne?"  
  
"i said..."  
  
"ne"  
  
"i said..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!'  
  
"UR KAWAII WHEN YOU'RE MAD!"  
  
"DE-" kagome replied.  
  
she blushed  
  
he blushed  
  
demo, right after that inuyasha just turned around and walked away.  
  
"mouuu inuyasha?? did i embarress u?" kagome jogged a bit to catch up with him.  
  
"keh"  
  
"hey maybe we should invite miroku-sama, sango-chan, and shippo-chan over to my era!"  
  
"u mean here?"  
  
"no i mean in the 70's" kagome replied sarcastically.  
  
"wow real funny.." he replied sarcastically.  
  
she then punched him in the arm.  
  
"that hurt," she said  
  
"wut r u talking about ur the one hoo hit me bi-"  
  
"inuyasha osuwari" kagome said with her arms folded followed by a boom.  
  
"keh.. let's go.." inuyasha mumbled out the door as kagome smiled .  
  
shangoki jidai  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"shippo-chan!"  
  
kagome ran to shippo.  
  
"i was so worried that u weren't going 2 come back since the dog made u mad."  
  
"KUSE!" he punched shippo on the head.  
  
"inuyasha osuwar-" inuyasha grabbed kagome. "i"  
  
both of them plopped down, with kagome ontop of inuyasha face to face. suddenly miroku came, "KAGOME-CHAN! CHANGING UR MIND IN BEING PURE! O KAMI!" miroku ran into the hut.  
  
"miroku-sam --" sango stared at kagome getting up off from inuyasha which looked.. looked.. let's just say "DIFFERENT"  
  
"kagome-chan??" sango was dumbfounded.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN IT'Z NOT WUT IT LOOKZ LIKE!" kagome screamed out!  
  
"YEH Y WOULD I DO IT WITH HE-"  
  
"INUYASHA OSUWARI!" kagome dusted herself off and enetered the hut with shippo and sango.  
  
"boy inuyasha u better learn..."  
  
inuyasha growled.  
  
in the hut  
  
"kaede-bachaan" kagome hugged her.  
  
"i thought u had finally made ur choice about not coming back." kaede smild, "i guess somthing must have changed ur mind.  
  
"heh.. kinda.." kagome smiled at inuyasha and inuyasha blushed.  
  
the room was silent and everyone looked at inuyasha.  
  
"say inuyasha i need to talk to you..." miroku said suspiciously.  
  
"huh," he was back to earth. "o.. hai nani?"  
  
"you're so calm! i need to talk to you about kagome-"  
  
inuyasha took with miroku and ran with him outside.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WUT THE FUK R U DOING U FUKING MONK!" inuyasha snorted.  
  
"wut'z your problem?" he had an innocent smile on his face. "i just wanted to talk about you and kagome. ne inuyasha?"  
  
his face was red, "hai.. wut about her?"  
  
"well how did u fix ur problem?"  
  
"well i just appologised.. and i accidently said she was kawaii when she was mad.."  
  
miroku covered his mouth, "O INUYASHA! UR INLOVE WITH HER AREN'T U!"  
  
"na-nani!" his face turned extra red.  
  
"inuyasha, you are like a brother to me. common u can tell me!!" he smiled innocently.. yet with and evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
he sighed, "wut do i do?"  
  
"U DO?!"  
  
"well her scent drives me nutts. i had to bring her back or else i would've blown up by now."  
  
"hmmm.... y don't u confess."  
  
"that'z 2 complicated monk! start simple!"  
  
"well.. u can take her out.. kagome was explaining this to sango the other day about 'dating' or somthin like that. same as bringing her somewhere special, only u and her."  
  
"where?"  
  
"somewhere in her time. and sango, shippo and i can come to since the wells curse has been broken."  
  
"o.. i forgot about that.. but would if kouga interfeers?"  
  
"we can only go to the other world if we transport with u or kagome. kouga will not be able to come."  
  
"yosh! so when should we go?"  
  
"dunno, ur choice."  
  
"inuyasha-kun!! stew's ready," kagome called out with a fresh bowl of soup in her hands.  
  
"yeh.." he whispered with a blush on his face.  
  
miroku and inuyasha then walked inside the hut for another delicious meal. 


End file.
